


Carpe Temporis Punctum

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: fma_fuh_q, M/M, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang gets an unexpected visitor while stationed in Ishval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Temporis Punctum

**Author's Note:**

> The Latin title, Carpe Temporis Punctum, translates to "Seize the Moment." which I think you'll understand even more after reading the story. This is set post series when Mustang is stationed in Ishval. This was my first time writing these two together.
> 
> Written for the [fma_fuh_q](http://fma_fuh_q.livejournal.com) community on livejournal.

_“You really should go see him, sir.”_

Hawkeye’s words echo in his head and he’s not sure why. It was weeks ago that she visited Havoc, and though he knows she’s right, he doesn’t have the time. A Brigadier General’s schedule is much fuller than a Colonel’s. She should just be happy he’s been keeping up with his paperwork, for the most part. He doesn’t have time to take a personal trip no matter how much he should. That’s what he’s been telling himself for the past year and he sees no reason to change his mind now. He can’t get away. It’s that simple. 

So why can’t he stop thinking about it?

Roy shakes his head and attempts to focus on his report. The military has plans to help with the building of an Ishvalan school but they have to be careful about how they go about it. Some in the community are already concerned the military will take too much control and use the school as a means to “corrupt” the next generation of Ishvalans. It’s his job to convince them otherwise while attempting to breed more Amestrian state loyalty at the same time. It’s enough to give him a headache and it should be enough to distract him, but all he can think about is why he can’t get Hawkeye’s words out of his head.

Why today? Why now? He’s ignored this for more than a year, why can’t he ignore this now? What’s so damn special about today? He flips to another page of the report but it doesn’t help, the words all blur together and the pounding in his head gets a little worse. He drops the report in his lap and reaches for his wine on the table beside the couch. He closes his eyes as he takes a sip and that’s when he remembers. He was walking through the market and he caught the scent of sweet pipe smoke. It’s absolutely nothing like the rolled cigarettes Jean used to fill the office with, but it was enough. He’s been thinking about Hawkeye’s words ever since.

It’s not that he doesn’t care, though from the outside that’s probably what it looks like. He rubs between his eyes and sets his wine aside. He cares about all his subordinates. They all know that, Havoc especially. He’s the one who told him to keep moving forward. He demanded it. That’s all he’s doing now, moving forward just like he asked. So why does he know it’s more than that? It’s stupid. He’s just another soldier, or he was. So why can’t he see him? Roy growls softly and shakes his head. He needs to focus on Ishval, but considering that’s not happening tonight maybe he should just go to bed…and not think about the pack of cigarettes he bought several months ago just to remember what they smelled like.

He reaches for his wine and downs the rest of the glass. He’s acting like a fool and he doesn’t want to examine it anymore because anything along this train of thought isn’t going to go anywhere good. It’s pointless. So what if he knows he can’t handle seeing him locked into a wheelchair. That just means he feels guilty for not protecting him enough. That’s all. It has nothing to do with the overwhelming fear he felt when he thought he was going to die. Not at all. Besides, he knows exactly what type of person Jean is interested in and there’s no question he doesn’t have the right equipment so there’s no point in—.

The knock at the door startles him from his thoughts and his eyes snap toward the door. No one should be here this late. He glances to the phone. If something were wrong he would’ve gotten a call from Hawkeye before anyone would come to his door. It’s long past dinner and unlike Central, Ishval isn’t a thriving metropolis after nightfall so who would be here at this hour? The knock comes again and he pushes off the couch. There’s no point in debating it any longer. He should just open the damn door. He crosses the small room in a few strides and jerks the door open without looking, something Hawkeye would unquestionably censure him for. He plans on telling whoever it is to go away. Whatever it is can wait until morning. He opens his mouth to say exactly that when he sees exactly who’s _standing_ on his doorstep and his mouth goes dry.

“Jean?”

His eyes widen as he takes him in and he feels his pulse race at the sight. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen him out of uniform but it has been a long time. He’s wearing a dark blue, button down shirt that’s half open with the sleeves rolled up, unsurprising since this is the desert. The deep blue makes his eyes seem even bluer than he remembers and his eyes roam greedily over him taking in the rest of the sight. He looks good, even better than he remembered. He’s obviously been taking care of himself and…are those _leather_ pants?

“General. Sorry to stop by unannounced but I wasn’t sure if you’d see me.” 

Roy continues to stare at him stupidly and it takes a few seconds to even process his words. He can smell the slight scent of cigarettes on him and something earthier. Is that cologne? He blinks at him and he has to force himself to make words even though they aren’t the ones he intends. “You’re standing.”

A slow grin spreads across his lips and Roy can’t make himself drag his eyes away from his mouth. “If you’ll let me in you’ll see I can do a lot more than that.” Roy’s eyes widen slightly and that seems to amuse him even more. “I can walk too.”

He starts at his words and realizes he’s acting like a fool. If Jean’s here there has to be a reason and it’s not to stand in his doorway and be ogled. From the looks of things he probably has somewhere much more pleasurable to be. Roy forces himself to take a step back and move to the side. “Of course. Come in Lieu—.” He shakes his head at his near slip. He’s not his subordinate anymore. “Havoc. Sorry, old habits.”

The amused smile remains on Havoc’s lips as he nods and steps inside. Roy watches him closely as he closes the door and he doesn’t miss the fact his walk isn’t quite as smooth as it used to be. The fact that he knows that detail causes him to curse himself. It’s one thing to entertain certain thoughts in private but now that he’s actually here he needs to reign himself back the way he used to. “Can I—” He clears his throat when his mouth’s too dry to make words and tries again. “Can I get you something?”

Jean looks around the small living area and his eyes land on Roy’s empty glass. Then he looks back at him and for a moment Roy swears he’s looking him over the same way he was him. His hand tightens on the doorknob and he pushes away the thought. This is why he couldn’t see him. He didn’t trust himself. Havoc wets his lips and Roy feels heat bloom deep inside that he prays doesn’t show on his face. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Roy nods and takes that as an excuse to put some distance between them. “Make yourself at home,” he calls out over his shoulder as he heads into the kitchen for another glass and his open bottle of wine. At least he was drinking good stuff tonight. He’d hate to be offering him swill. 

He’s finally able to breathe again once he’s in the kitchen and he takes a moment after pulling another wine glass from the cabinet. He’s acting like a complete idiot. This isn’t a date. To be honest he doesn’t know what this is but he needs to pull himself together and stop making an ass out of himself. He looks himself over and he sighs at the rumpled white button down and military trousers. If he’d know he was coming he would have dressed a little less like a slob. He curses himself again as he tucks in his shirt because it’s a moronic gesture. He’s already seen him. He runs his fingers through his messy hair and hopes he doesn’t look as bad as he thinks he does. He takes a deep breath, grabs the glass and wine bottle then heads back into the living room. The sight that greets him stops him cold.

Jean has made himself comfortable on the couch and this time Roy can’t help but lick his lips. His hand tightens around the neck of the bottle because the way he’s lounging just screams sexual eroticism. The blond goatee he’s grown suits him more than Roy ever imagined it would and the casual air about him is something he’s never seen one on one. To be honest he’s not sure he’s ever seen it. Roy was always the “ladies man.” But right now he has no doubt that any woman who saw them together tonight would immediately be drawn to Jean over him. His time away from the military has been good to him. The confidence in his own skin that Roy can actually feel is insanely attractive and this night just got a whole lot more complicated.

“Nice place you have here.” He leans back in the corner of the couch a bit more and Roy doesn’t miss how his legs spread a little wider or how the leather pants accentuate every asset he’s got. He’s leaning against the arm of the couch with his other arm stretched out along the back of it and Roy has the sudden compulsion to literally pounce on him. But somehow he keeps his cool and walks over to the side table to fill their glasses. “Though, I would have imagined it’d be bigger considering the promotion.”

Was it is imagination or did he actually emphasize the word “bigger?” Roy shakes his head as the deep crimson wine flows into the glasses. He manages to keep his voice smooth and cool as he answers him. “Bigger isn’t what gets you to the top.”

“That’s not the way I’ve heard it.” His laugh sends warmth spreading through him but he ignores it as well as the feeling of Jean’s eyes running over him as he comes closer to offer him a glass. It all has to be his imagination and he’s not going to act like a fool any more than he already has tonight. He moves to sit at the other end of the couch and takes a slow sip of his wine as he watches Havoc do the same. “You’re still looking forward, I see. Can’t get too used to one place?”

“I don’t exactly plan on staying in Ishval forever.” Though it wouldn’t really matter where he is, he wouldn’t do things any different. Havoc’s right, he never has gotten too comfortable in any one place because that can cause you to hesitate instead of choosing to move forward. Thankfully the majority of his unit has chosen their loyalty to him over settling down somewhere, at least for now.

“Can’t say I’d have been too happy about this transfer.” Roy arches an eyebrow at him. He’s very relaxed and if anything it almost seems like he’s hiding something, though Roy has no idea what. Did he really come all the way out here to talk about possible transfers and his choice of living arrangements? For the first time Roy notices a small travel bag by the side of the couch. Did he actually come straight here from the train? Why?

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have been. Might have had to leave another girlfriend.” He sees something in his eyes at the mention of a girlfriend and it’s not the annoyance he expected. To be honest he’s not sure what it is. Might as well stop dancing around the subject. “Why are you here now?”

“Maybe I missed your charming face?” The smirk is unmistakable and Roy squirms a bit at the intensity of his eyes. He shouldn’t be letting him get to him this way. He needs to take control of the situation. He got him off guard showing up like this but he’s still the General.

“Seriously, tell me why you’re here.” Havoc grins at his words and if anything he looks even more relaxed. He brings his wine glass to his lips and Roy can’t tears his eyes away as he slowly takes a drink and locks his eyes on him. 

“You do realize you can’t order me around anymore. Don’tcha, Roy?” Havoc’s blue eyes sparkle mischievously and for an instant he’s completely captured by them. But only for a moment.

“Havoc….”

“Call me, Jean.” He’s teasing him. There’s no question about it and he wants to know _why_. He draws his finger around the rim of his glass as he holds it with his other hand and Roy forces himself to hold his gaze.

“Fine then. Jean, would you tell me why you’re—.”

“Why didn’t you come to visit me?” Roy blinks at the abrupt change of topic. His mind spins to come up with an answer as Jean leans closer to him. “Is it because I was just another broken pawn?”

“You’ve never been a pawn,” he tells him with no hesitation. He’s the one that gave himself that name. Roy never did. To be honest, if he had to make him a chess piece he’s always know that Jean was the knight.

“Then why? Everyone else came to visit.” He leans back again and sets his wine glass on the floor, then he pulls the cigarette from behind his ear and rolls it between his fingers. It’s a gesture Roy’s seen him make a hundred times but it’s never seemed so poignant as it does right now. “Even Ed came by with that new arm of his. But not you. Why?”

He was asking himself the same question earlier but it’s only now that the possible answers start coming. Was it because he felt guilty for putting him in the chair or because he just couldn’t stand to see him in it? He’s not even sure. Or was it because he showed too damn much of himself in the hospital when he refused to leave him behind. It was irrational and something he wouldn’t give up on until Jean forced his hand. Even so he never gave up looking for a way to make him better, but it seems Jean was somehow able to do that all on his own. He swallows hard and makes sure to meet his eyes as he answers him. “Maybe I was here waiting for you to catch up.”

Jean blinks at his words like he didn’t expect them and for the first time since he’s arrived he looks a little less sure of himself. The silence stretches out uncomfortably between them as neither of them seem to know what to say. Roy still doesn’t know why he’s here and Jean doesn’t seem willing to clue him in. Jean shifts on the couch like he can’t get comfortable then uses the armrest to push himself to his feet. “It’s late. I should probably get go—oh shit. I’m sorry. Fuck.”

Roy has no idea what he’s apologizing for until Jean kneels down beside the couch. That’s when he realizes he must have knocked over his wine when he went to pick up his bag. “It’s ok, I’ll get something to clean it up.” He pushes off the couch and hurries to the kitchen to grab a towel. He’s really not worried about the rug. It’s not that big of a deal. He’s more concerned with trying to find a way to keep Jean here a little longer.

“Fuck. Knew this wasn’t a good idea. Shit.”

Roy hears his soft curses when he comes back in the room and he sees he’s still on his knees by the stain. He’s not sure what wasn’t a good idea but he hopes it’s nothing he did. He tries to give him a reassuring smile as he kneels down beside him. “Don’t worry about it. Once it’s dry I can use this alchemy trick Ed showed me to get it out. It’s no problem.” Jean’s head snaps up at his words and he has the feeling he’s attempting to determine if he’s telling the truth. “Seriously, it’s no big deal. I won’t be here long enough for it to matter anyway, right?”

That brings a smile to Jean’s lips and he nods. “That’s true." He chuckles softly and the sound sends a fresh bolt of warmth spreading through his body. “Should’ve known you’d have some special trick to take care of things with your alchemy stuff.” He reaches out, probably for the towel, but instead of grabbing the soft fabric his hand brushes over Roy’s.

Roy feels a shock run up his arm at the touch and he wills himself not to react, but he can’t help it. He sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes are transfixed by Jean’s deep blue ones. He swears that Jean’s eyes dilate at the touch but before he can begin to examine it any further he jerks his hand away. Jean quickly moves to his feet but apparently the movement was too fast because as soon as he stands his legs buckle. Roy barely makes it to his feet in time to catch him. He wraps his arms around him and offers him all the support he needs until his legs can find their own strength.

“I’m sorry, I-I haven’t been walking long. I…should’ve waited.” Roy tightens his arms around him and he feels an ache of emotion in his chest. He came here as soon as he could stand on his own two feet. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t care. He’s here and he doesn’t want him to go. Not yet. Not when he’s so damn close he can feel his breath against his neck.

“It’s fine, Jean. It’s not your fault.” If anything it’s his for ever letting him get hurt in the first place. He can feel that he's got his feet under him but he hasn’t pulled away yet and Roy savors the feel of his hard chest against his. He’s obviously compensated for his legs by working on his upper body and Roy swears he can feel every hard muscle through the thin fabric of his shirt. He needs to pull away before Jean figures out just how much he likes being this close but he can’t force himself to let go. Instead he asks him very softly, “What wasn’t a good idea?”

That gets him moving and for a moment Roy thinks he’s going to completely pull out of his arms. He wants to hold him tight, to not let him pull away, but it seems he doesn’t have to when all Jean does is pull back enough to look him in the eyes. He can feel his hot breath against his face and the scent of his cologne with traces of cigarettes overwhelms him. All he can do is stare as he feels Jean’s arms slide around his waist. Jean wets his lips and Roy’s completely mesmerized when he finally speaks. “This….”

He’s not sure what he’s talking about until Jean’s lips are pressed hard against his. For a moment he can’t even react, but a moment is all he needs. He wraps his arms tighter around him and parts his lips willingly to the kiss. His moan mingles with Jean’s as their tongues finally touch and he tastes like wine and cigarettes and something earthy that he doubts he’d ever get enough of. Roy slides his hand up his spine and squeezes the back of his neck as he feels Jean’s hands roam straight down to his ass. He groans when Jean’s hands grope him and he rocks his hips hard against him to elicit the same sweet sounds of pleasure from him. It’s all more than he ever dared let himself imagine and he doesn’t want it to end.

Jean’s the first to break the kiss and Roy pants as he throws his head back to let him kiss his way down his neck. He can feel the soft scrape of his goatee against his skin and for some reason it causes the throbbing desire between his legs to grow even stronger. Roy continues to hold tight to the back of his neck with one hand but he slides the other down his back to cup his ass. His fingers dig into the hard muscle as he grinds himself against him even harder than before. He can feel how damn turned on he is and he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

“Oh fuck, Roy.” Havoc throws his head back and makes the most perfectly erotic sound, but it’s the sound of his name on his lips that sends fresh heat burning through him. It’s so damn intimate coming from his lips and he wants to hear it again. Hell, he wants to hear it all night. He leans forward to kiss and lick his way down his throat. He continues to rub hard against him when he feels Jean’s hands on his hips. There’s no question he’s trying to stop him and he can’t hold back the whine in the back of his throat.

“Don’t,” Roy gasps but it doesn’t deter him. He lets Jean still his hips but that doesn’t stop him from kissing down his neck again. He feels Jean thread his fingers through his hair and he reluctantly allows him to pull his head back. He better not want to stop. Not now. Not after he’s shown up looking like walking sex and kissing like a porn star. He runs his hands over Havoc’s lower back and gazes into those familiar blue eyes again.

“I don’t want to.” He chuckles and Roy’s mouth waters at the sound. Jean leans into him a little more and Roy tightens his arm around him. He can feel his breath against his neck and when he speaks again it all makes sense. “I just need to get off my feet. It’s been a long trip.”

The careful way he took each step, the way his legs buckled before…this might have more to do with physical limitations than anything. “You haven’t been on your feet very long, have you?” Havoc throws his arm over his shoulders and Roy turns them toward the couch.

“A week.” Roy gives him a look of surprise and Jean ducks his head slightly. “Five days actually, without falling. Ok, so it was five days.” Roy feels his legs are still a little unsteady and he can’t believe he traveled all the way out here like this. Did he really want to see him this bad? He tries to guide him to sit back on the couch but for some reason he resists. “Actually…I’d really hate to sit down here and just have to get up later.”

Roy’s eyes widen when he realizes what he’s most likely saying and he turns his head to see Jean smirking at him. Still, he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions. Not with Jean. He’s not just a random one night stand. He couldn’t be. “Are you sure?”

“I didn’t come all the way out here to be shy, Roy.” His warm chuckle sends a pulse of heat straight to Roy’s groin and he doesn’t waste any more time. He wraps his arm tight around his waist and then guides him toward the short hall that leads to his bedroom. 

“If you weren’t such a damn klutz I wouldn’t have to carry you.” He grins at the sound of annoyance Jean makes and the way he leans against him with every step. 

“Yeah, if I hadn’t spilled that wine we’d probably still be in there making small talk.” He traces his fingers over Roy’s chest using the arm draped over his shoulders. Roy sucks in a breath when his questing fingers find and tease his nipple. He runs his hand over Jean’s leather clad ass and pinches it in return.

“Forgive me for not jumping your bones the instant you showed up. I had it on good authority I had the wrong equipment for your tastes.” He knows exactly what kind of women he likes, but until now he had no idea he was interested in men. There was always _something_ between them, but as far as he knew that was all in his head. 

“It remains to be seen just how good your ‘equipment’ is.” Roy snorts at his words and shakes his head as he gets him into the bedroom. If there’s one thing he knows about tonight it’s that he won’t be disappointed in that regard.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Havoc nips hard at his neck as he helps him over to the bed. He looks around as Roy nudges him toward the foot of the bed and he licks his lips when he scoots back onto it.

“So this is it, huh?” He’s not sure what he was expecting, but the bedroom is no different than the rest of the house. He has what he needs, nothing more.

“Are you disappointed?” Roy kneels down in front of him and unlaces his boots. He tugs them off then as slips out of his own shoes he feels Jean’s eyes on him. He looks up at him from his place on the floor and fresh heat floods him at the smoldering look in his eyes. If he had any question that he wanted him it’s all erased by that one look.

“Can’t say that I am.” Jean reaches out for him and Roy feels his fingers slide through his hair. He moves up onto his knees as Jean tugs him closer and he groans when their lips meet again. All teasing and joking around melts away in the kiss and he slides his hands up Jean’s legs slowly, his fingers digging into his thighs as he crawls upward. He pushes him back on the bed and straddles him as he breaks the kiss to lick and nip his way down his neck. “Mmmmm. You don’t waste any time.”

Jean’s fingers run through his hair and he slides his hands between them, skimming them over his chest. Roy kisses back to his ear and sucks his earlobe as he unbuttons his shirt slowly. “I think we’ve wasted enough time. Don’t you?” He has no idea if this is something that was always there or if it’s a new development, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about right now is the hard, hot body underneath him. He feels Havoc untuck his shirt and he grinds down against him when he feels his warm hands sliding up his back. He wants more and he wants it now.

Roy sits up so he can look down at him and he grins as he pushes Jean’s half undone shirt open. He was right about the changes in him. He’s always been fit, but now his chest is downright chiseled and he traces the outline of each and every muscle with his fingertips. Jean sucks in a breath beneath him as he brushes his thumbs across his nipples and Roy grins more, until he gets his shirt all the way unbuttoned and he sees the still pink scars on his chest. He traces his hand lightly over the healed marks that he knows are much worse on his back. He’s still over him, unable to tear his eyes away when Jean wraps his hand around his wrist.

“It’s alright. I’ve been told it gives me character.” His thumb brushes across Roy’s wrist and he forces himself to look up to meet Jean’s eyes. There’s a reassuring smile on his face that Roy doesn’t completely understand until he feels his other hand sliding over the large scar that wraps around his own side. His eyes widen slightly as Jean’s smile grows. “Seems like we’re a matched set, doesn’t it?” Roy can only stare at him as Jean continues. “Don’t blame yourself, Roy. I don’t.” Jean sits and cups Roy’s face in his hands as he kisses him slow and deep. Then he murmurs softly against his lips. “We’re both alive because of you. How about we just enjoy that fact, hmm?”

He’s right. They are alive and neither of them should be wasting time looking back. Hell, Jean’s walking again, something none of them could’ve ever predicted. He kisses him back hard, trying to make him feel the things he can’t put into words. He’s glad he’s here and he’s glad he’s alive, but most of all he’s glad Jean wants this as much as he does. He slides his hands down his sides and over his hips. Jean scoots further up onto the bed and Roy curls his fingers in the waistband of his pants. He never thought he’d have this chance with him and now that he does he wants to make the most of it. He unfastens the leather pants and Jean’s groan is music to his ears. He’s going to make sure he enjoys every second they have.

Roy tugs Jean’s pants and boxers down together. He feels his eyes on him but right now his eyes are locked on his hard cock he can tell is aching to be touched. He won’t deny him. “Mmm, you don’t disappoint, do you?” He doesn’t give him a chance to respond, at least not with words as he dips his head and runs his tongue up the length of him. Jean moans long and low and as he takes his cock into his mouth he turns his eyes up to see him throwing his head back in pleasure. The sight makes his entire body ache with want, but he won’t rush this. Not yet. He sucks him deeper into his mouth and when Jean bucks his hips up he slides his tongue over his heated skin. He can taste his want on his tongue and it spurs him on as he bobs his head over his length.

“Fuuuuck, Roy.” Jean threads his fingers into his hair and Roy moans around him when he tugs lightly. His own pants are growing painfully tight but he ignores it for the moment and pulls Jean’s pants down his legs. He hears Jean’s harsh breathing as he takes him as deep as he can and then sucks hard as he slowly pulls back, releasing his cock with a soft, wet pop. 

“I’m getting there. Don’t worry.” He kneels over him and tears off his own shirt, tossing it somewhere off the end of the bed. Jean’s hands instantly roam over his bare skin as he reaches down to free himself from his trousers. His body is aching with need and it’s only then that he realizes he needs to find the right supplies. He doesn’t entertain nearly as much as people might think and he growls at the thought of having to pull away from him even for a second.

“Front pocket of my pants. There’s lube.” Roy’s eyes widen at his words and then he shoots him a wicked grin as he unzips his pants. Seems Jean really did come prepared. That fact alone is one of the hottest things he’s heard in a long time. He doesn’t miss the way Jean’s eyes immediately turn down as he pushes his pants down and when they widen slightly he can’t help but smirk.

“Like what you see?” He kicks his trousers off then reaches down to rummage through Jean’s. He finds the lube easy enough and as he crawls back over him he moans when he feels his hand wrap tight around him.

“Fuck, yeah. Seems the rumors about the Colonel back in Central were true.” Roy chuckles at him as he rocks into his hand and his mouth waters at the thought he really was thinking about him back then. He’d love to have known that, but he knows he wouldn’t have made a move while he was still his subordinate. But now, there’s nothing to hold them back.

“Glad you approve.” He kisses him again and Jean spreads his legs beneath him. The fact that he’s so eager for him turns him on beyond words and he slides his hand between them and drinks down the sweet sounds he makes as he fondles him. He’s panting hard when he finally breaks the kiss and his hands fumble with the lube. He doesn’t remember a time he’s wanted someone this much and he can’t seem to get the damn thing open. Jean seems to realize his issue and he takes it from him. 

The next thing he knows is the feeling of his hand running over him slick and wet and he can’t hold back a moan. “Fuck, yessssss,” he hisses low and he takes the tube back when Jean presses it into his hand. He pulls himself together enough to coat own fingers well and tosses the lube aside. Then he kisses down Jean’s neck and brings his hand between his legs. Jean’s still fisting him slow, his thumb brushing over his tip with each upward stroke and Roy has to force himself to focus as his slick fingers slide behind Jean's balls to rub over his tight entrance. 

“Oh, Fuck, Roy, yes,” He chants low and Roy slowly eases a finger inside him. Jean’s legs splay open wider and the dark unfocused look in his eyes causes Roy’s heart to race. Somehow though he manages to take his time stretching him first with the one finger then with a second. “I approve, fuck, if you only knew the times I thought about you banging me over your damn desk—ahhhh.” 

Roy’s eyes widen at his words and he thrusts his fingers deep before adding a third. He knows he won’t be able to control himself once he gets inside his hot, tight body and he’s going to make damn sure he can take it. He growls low as he fucks him a few more times on his fingers before slowly pulling them out. He bats Jean’s hand away from his cock and then he hooks his hands under his knees and positions himself between his legs. “Did you imagine it like this?” He pulls his legs up a little more as he rocks his hips forward and slowly, achingly slowly, slides inside him. 

“Yes, yes, fuck I couldn’t help but want you.” Jean grabs his shoulders and clutches them hard as he pushes down to take him all the way in. “Wanted to see that smug ass look on your face and know I was the cause.” Roy groans when he clenches his muscles tight around him. “Fuck, Roy, pound me into next week like you did in my dreams.”

Roy’s mouth goes dry with desire at his words and he leans over to kiss him hard as he slams his hips forward. He rocks back slow at first to let him adjust but then he thrusts hard inside him again and Jean breaks the kiss to throw his head back and scream. Roy hooks his arms under his knees and carefully brings his legs over his shoulders but Jean’s not having any of the soft and slow. He’s clawing and scratching at him and Roy can’t hold himself back anymore. He slams into his tight ass again and this time he’s the one crying out unable to form words. He feels so good and just the thought that he’d wanted him like this is enough to make him mindless with need. He’s fucking gorgeous spread out under him and he lets himself go pounding and thrusting into his hot, willing body.

He’d never let himself even fantasize about this but even if he did he knows it wouldn’t be this good. Jean’s clawing at him with his nails and he’ll probably look like he fucked a hellcat but he doesn’t care because it all feels so damn good. He steadies himself with one hand on the bed and the other he slides between them to wrap around Jean’s cock. The wordless sound he makes nearly causes Roy to lose it but he holds on, stroking and thrusting into him harder than he probably should, but Jean doesn’t seem to mind. His heart is racing as heat consumes his insides and he can feel the familiar tightening in his groin but he somehow holds himself back. He wants to see Jean come undone and he tightens his hand around him as he matches his strokes over his cock with the hard pounding thrusts.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jean chants and throws his head back. Roy can see the tension in his arms as he clutches his shoulders and he pants for breath as sweat slips down the side of his face. He feels Jean’s nails dig even deeper into his skin and then his bright blue eyes snap open and lock with his for one perfect moment. In that fraction of an instant time slows and he sees the pleasure wash over his face, eyes wide, lips parted in a mask of ecstasy. But then it all shatters when Jean screams his name and Roy’s barely aware of the wetness sliding over his hand because the tightness clenching around him blocks out everything else. For a moment the word shifts sideways and pleasure crashes over him like a wave, stealing his breath and searing him from the inside all at the same time. It’s sex the way it was meant to be and he can’t remember the last time he lost himself so completely to one person.

The next thing he’s really aware of his Jean sliding his legs from his shoulders. He helps ease them down to the bed and then looks up at him through the damp hair plastered to his forehead. He grins at the sight of him spent and boneless on the bed and crawls up the bed to lay beside him. He always thought there was something between them, he just had no idea it’d be this damn good. He leans over to press a wet kiss to his chest and then smirks at him. “I hope I lived up to those fantasies of yours.”

Jean snorts and then moves to sit up on the bed. Roy arches an eyebrow at him as he leans back against the headboard until he realizes why he’s reaching in his shirt pocket. He watches him pull out a cigarette and a lighter then then toss his shirt to the side. A smile slides across Roy’s lips as he hears the snick of the lighter followed by the crackle of the burning end of the cigarette. He knows if anyone else tried to smoke in his bed he’d be throwing them out without question. But with Havoc, for some reason, it just seems right. He watches him blow out a stream of smoke and then turn to look at him and the smile on his face melts away an entire year of missing him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jean smirks at him and reaches out to brush the damp hair from Roy’s forehead. “The dreams are a joke compared to the real thing.” He takes another drag from his cigarette and grins. “Although, I wouldn’t be opposed to trying out your desk sometime.”

Roy smiles and shifts up on the bed to sit beside him. He reaches for Jean’s cigarette and takes a slow drag as he leans back against the head board. “Mmm, that might be difficult considering you’re a civilian now.” He passes the smoke back to Jean and he doesn’t miss how he never takes his eyes off him as he accepts it.

“Do you have any idea how sexy that is?” 

His look is downright predatory and Roy shakes his head as a sultry smile slides across his lips. “No, but maybe you could show me later.” He’d love nothing more than to continue this but now that he thinks about it he doesn’t even know how long he’ll have a chance. “Actually…do you know how long you’re going to be in town?”

“Ah yeah, about that….” Jean takes one last drag off his cigarette then crushes it out in an empty glass on Roy’s nightstand. He turns toward him and Roy finds he’s holding his breath as the waits for him to continue. “There’s reenlistment papers down in my bag I was going to have you look at.” A slow smirk crosses his face and Roy can see a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “Though now that I’ve got here I’m having second thoughts. I’m not too fond of the desert. Maybe I’ll have to wait until you get another transfer….”

Roy lunges forward suddenly and kisses him hard. He slides his hand behind his neck and deepens it, tangling his tongue with Jean’s until he feels him yielding and leaning back against him. Only then does he pull back and smile at him. “Shut up, Jean.”

“Are you saying if I stay you could find a way to make me more comfortable here?”

Roy chuckles and brushes his lips over Jean’s again. He reaches down for his hand and gives it a squeeze. He always knew he was special, but it wasn’t until he’d thought he lost him that he really understood just how special he was. Thankfully Jean’s even more of a seize the moment kind of guy than he is, but now that he’s got him he has no intention of letting him go. It may not be easy if he rejoins the military but he’s pretty sure he saw some regulation allowing preexisting relationships to continue. He’ll have to get Falman to look into that. “I think we can work something out.” 

“Good, cause I don’t want to have to hold my breath waiting for you to get off your ass to come visit me otherwise.” Jean looks him over for a moment then leans to reach off the side of the bed. He retrieves his cigarettes and lights another one, but this time he holds it out to Roy. A slow smirk slides across his face and he licks his lips. “I think there was something I was supposed to show you?”

Roy takes the cigarette from Jeans fingers and slowly brings it to his lips. He can see the dark desire building in Jean’s eyes again and he gets the feeling this is going to be a long night. And he’s looking forward to it. They do have an entire year to make up for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
